Girls like Girls
by SmolPearl
Summary: A las chicas les gustan las chicas como a los chicos.
Tocó la puerta con seguridad y a los pocos segundos fue recibida por un joven de cabello castaño y ojos almendra quien sonrió al verla.

─Ruby─Habló con voz gruesa─Sapphire me dijo que vendrías─  
─Si…─Dijo sin muchas ganas, levantando la vista por sobre el hombro del castaño─Permiso─

Pasó casi empujando al chico con un solo objetivo: Abrazar a su mejor amiga.

Sapphire al verla pegó un pequeño grito y corrió a su encuentro. Tan pronto como se abrazaron Ruby comenzó a esparcir besos por toda la cara y el cuello de Sapphire, quien no paraba de reír ante el acto de su mejor amiga de la niñez.

Detrás, Ben, el novio de Sapphire miraba la escena con una imperceptible mueca de molestia y asco, apretando los puños y tratando de contener sus sentimientos se acercó a las muchachas y las separó con delicadez, para luego abrazar a Sapphire por la cintura.

─Que bueno que volviste Ru, se extrañaba tu molesta presencia─Dijo con una sonrisa falsa e instinto posesivo.  
─Claro amigo, siempre estaré ahí para ser la tercera rueda que te impida coger con Sapphy─Ruby sonrió de medio lado al ver la intranquilidad de Ben.  
─ ¡Ruby! ─Gritó Sapphire sonrojada mientras reía, se soltó del agarre del chico y fue con Ruby a hacer quien sabe que cosas.

 _Te tengo molesto, te tengo preocupado, tienes miedo de bajar la guardia._

Al fin se quedaron solas, luego de pasar una tarde completa de carcajadas y libre de _besitos y esas cosas de novios_ , Sapphire y Ruby por fin tenían un tiempo para ellas. Ambas estaban recostadas en la cama mirando el techo tomadas de la mano.

─Eso fue todo lo que hice este mes…─Terminó de contar la rubia, Ruby frunció aún más el ceño.  
─Ese idiota… te prometo que lo asesinare por imbécil, ¿Cómo se atreve a levantarte la mano? ─Dijo exaltada mientras se sentaba─ ¡¿Y por qué carajo sigues con él?! ─  
─ ¡Es que mi madre y mi padre están contentos con la relación! ─  
─ ¡¿Y pones una simple opinión por encima de tu bien?! ─Sapphire pasó su antebrazo por la mejilla para intentar secar las lágrimas─Odio verte así─  
─Sé que estarás ahí se te necesito, y ahora más que nunca necesito que cierres la boca y me abraces, amo cuando me dices "Sapphy, todo estará bien, yo te cuido" ─

Ruby la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó sobre su regazo para luego abrazarla, le daba besos y acariciaba su largo cabello rubio platinado.

─Te amo Sapphy, no quiero que sufras por nada, ¿Me entiendes? Sé que le amas mucho, pero no le da el derecho a gritarte y ponerse borracho y machito para impresionar a sus amigos─  
─Si, juro que la próxima lo controlo─Se acurrucó más entre los brazos de su amiga y cerró los ojos─También te amo, te extrañé mucho─

 _para construir la segunda historia de tu chica, arrancando todos tus suelos._

Estaban en un campo junto a una laguna llena de ranas y mariposas saltando y revoloteando por doquier, Ben jugaba béisbol con sus amigos mientras Ruby, Sapphire y Rose charlaban.

─Ruby, pensaba que te gustaban los deportes─Comentó Rose mientras veía atontada a su novio.  
─Meh, soy más partidaria del baloncesto y el rugby─  
─A mí me gusta bailar─Dijo Sapphire sonriendo, Rose la miró entusiasmada.  
─ ¡A mi también! ─Chilló la gran mujer mientras se paraba─ ¡Bailemos! ─  
─Eso Sapphy, baila─Incitó Ruby.

Sapphire pareció meditarlo un momento, pero luego sonrió mientras se levantaba y, con la música del celular de Rose, comenzó un baile improvisado. Greg junto a un par de chicos, pararon a ver el baile de las chicas.

Y Ruby se concentraba en grabar cada momento en su mente, cada bello y delicado movimiento, cada paso sensual, cada dulce sonrisa que de vez en cuando Sapphire la mandaba. Era una imagen hermosa.

 _Vi tu cara, escuché tu nombre, debo estar contigo,  
a las chicas les gustan las chicas, como a los chicos,  
nada nuevo._

Sapphire tomó sus manos y con una sonrisa la invitó a bailar, obviamente no podía rechazarla, así que, tomándola de la cintura y apegándola a ella, comenzaron a bailar suavemente, la rubia rodeo el cuello de Ruby, regalándole una sonrisa y mostrando sus hermosos ojos azules.

 _¿No es por esto que vinimos? Quiero estar contigo,  
a las chicas les gustan las chicas, como a los chicos,  
nada nuevo._

Estaban los tres en la piscina de Sapphire, Ben y ella jugaban en el agua mientras Ruby los veía, y si, los celos la estaban consumiendo, odiaba a Ben, odiaba que la hiciera llorar y a veces la asustara, por eso quería que ella se alejara de él, que se consiguiera a alguien mejor, y no iba a dejar que ese idiota haga otra de sus maldades, podrá ser el novio, pero ella era su mejor amiga.

 _Siempre voy a robarte el protagonismo,  
mírame como si fuera una nube negra._

Se tiró a la piscina para luego acercarse a la pareja, al verla, Sapphire se bajó de los hombros de Ben para nadar hasta Ruby y escupir un poco de agua en su cara. La morena rio con ganas y la abrazó hundiéndola, así comenzaron una pequeña guerra en donde predominaban las carcajadas y los abrazos, y a un lado, Ben, quien con rabia salió rápidamente del agua excusándose de que pronto llegarían los invitados.

 _En un movimiento, obteniendo su número, voy a sacarte a tu chica._

Ambas acordaron en salir del agua para ir a cambiarse. En la habitación Ruby intentaba pintarle las uñas a Sapphire mientras ella la miraba de reojo, sonreía al ver la concentración de su amiga.

─Déjame pintarte los labios─Dijo Sapphire con el brillo labial en manos.

Pasó suavemente su mano izquierda por la mejilla de Ruby, dejando caer la toalla que la envolvía cayera al suelo, mientras que con la derecha comenzaba a pintar los labios de su amiga. Ambas se miraban, pequeñas sonrisas, miradas dulces, Ruby no podía estar más contenta.

 _No me digas, "dime lo que siento"  
Soy real y no me gustan los chicos  
Soy real y no me gustan los chicos._

Estaba anocheciendo, en la sala todo había amainado, había parejitas esparcidas por algunos lugares, mientras que en los sillones se encontraban riendo algunos chicos que ya estaba tomados. Ben intentó abrazar y besar a Sapphire, mas ella se resistió y se fue corriendo hacia afuera, Ben ni siquiera la siguió, se tiró al sillón y pareció haberse dormido.

Ruby se levantó y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de la casa buscando a su amiga, la encontró sentada al borde de la piscina.

─Ey─Susurró, Sapphire la miró con tristeza─ ¿Cómo está mi risueña Sapphy? ─  
─Mal─Respondió, en cuanto Ruby se sentó Sapphire apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la otra─Me siento mal─  
─Igual yo─

Sapphire la miró, sabía a lo que se refería, entendía, y por la misma razón ella se sentía mal. Mantuvieron el contacto visual mientras se acercaban lentamente, podía sentir su respiración y su frío aliento rozarle los labios.

 _Me he estado cruzando todas las líneas,  
beso a tu chica y te hago llorar._

De pronto sintió un jalón del cabello y luego el impacto de su cabeza contra el suelo, todo se volvió borroso y le costó recobrar los sentidos, bah, quien dice, tal vez se levantó por los gritos, porque sabía quien era la que los sufría, y no iba a permitirlo, así que con todas sus fuerzas se abalanzó sobre Ben, comenzó a golpearlo, no volvería a dejar que le levantara la voz, que la amenazara con pegarle, no permitiría que su risueña Sapphy, su bella mariposa siguiera sufriendo.

─ ¡Ruby! ─Al fin Sapphire tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para levantarla, la abrazó para tranquilizarla.  
─Sapphire…─No hubo tiempo, no lo hay en el amor, simplemente sintió sus fríos labios contra los suyos.

 _A las chicas les gustan las chicas, como a los chicos, nada nuevo._

─Sapphy…─  
─Te amo─ _  
¿No es por esto que vinimos? Quiero estar contigo  
A las chicas les gustan las chicas, como a los chicos, nada nuevo  
A las chicas les gustan las chicas, como a los chicos, nada nuevo._

 ** _Bueno, que decir, estrenando FF (? Pequeña idea que se me ocurrió._**

 ** _También va a estar publicado en wattpad a nombre de SmolPearl y probablemente en Tumblr a nombre de smalpearl._**

 ** _Les dejo mi tuitah, no les sirve de nada pero yolo: PearlSmol._**


End file.
